Why don't you ever listen?
by Bones123456788
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 5 Brennan is kidnapped and Booth will stop at nothing to find her. What will happen when Bones finds out that Booth loves her, and what will happen if her capture knows that too? The rating is subject to change depending on where the story goes. Give it a chance! Pairing is obviously Booth and Brennan!
1. The Note

**Okay so I read a story recently and just had to rewrite it and make it my own! Before you ask this is Booth and Brennan pairing because they are the best couple and I love writing about them! Just a fair warning the rating is subject to change so just watch out for that! If I change it I'll be sure to inform you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the TV show Bones! The only thing that is mine is the plot**

***Clears throat* So with out further ado enjoy!**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan was working late at the Jeffersonian. "Booth I'll go home soon. I promise I have some paperwork to do and then I'll leave."

"Bones!" Booth groaned. "We have a case, and you can't be tired. Please just go home and get some rest?" she smiled into the phone and rolled her eyes. They both knew that she wouldn't go home before everything was done.  
She was about to reply that she would be fine and that she wasn't going anywhere until she was done when she heard tools dropping in the lab. She quickly looked around trying to discern where the tools dropped.  
"Bones? Are you still there?"

"Yeah... Booth I might be being paranoid but I think someone is here." her voice had dropped to a whisper. She normally wasn't this paranoid but their last case was particularly nerve raking.

Booth from his relaxed position on his couch shot forward in alarm his phone almost falling out of his hand.  
"Bones don't be getting any ideas. Just get out of there."

"Booth it's probably nothing. I'm going to go check it out and make sure."

"No! Bones just keep walking and stay on the phone. Act normal. Do you want me to come over there?" Brennan couldn't help but look around the lab as she was walking because her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

What she saw was a mop in it's bucket. She sighed in relief and mentally scolded herself for acting so foolishly.

"No Booth it's fine. It was just a janitor nothing to worry about. "

"Bones! I told you to just keep walking! What part of that don't you understand?"

He said holding his phone between his ear and shoulder as he shrugged on his jacket.  
"I understand you like the clearest crystal Booth."

"It's crystal clear Bones. You understand me crystal clear. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"First off that does not make sense clear is the adjective that describes the crystal, and second yes I'm quite positive that I can take care of myself."she said as she made her way through the lab toward the car garage.

"You're jumpy that's perfectly understandable for the case we were just on."

"Booth, while the case we were just on was more unsettling then usual, I am not jumpy as you said."

In the small span of silence while she waited for a response from her partner she heard the tell tale sounds of pursuit. Who ever they were, they made no effort to conceal that they were following her. Their footfalls were heavy and not concealed in the slightest. It was as if they wanted their presence to be known . She took the phone away from her ear and called into the near pitch black darkness

"Hello? Can I be of assistance?" In response to her question the steady foot falls picked up in rate and noise, and that's when she knew she wasn't being paranoid. She was being pursued. She put the phone back to her ear and dropped her voice to hardly a whisper. "Booth I wasn't been paranoid I'm being pursued." She walked faster in a direction away from the foot steps that hadn't ceased since her acknowledgement of them.

Without hesitation Booth flung himself out the door of his apartment. "I'm on my way right now. Where are you?"

Brennan looked around her and saw a supply closet. The footsteps were drawing closer as she evaluated her options. She could either run, or she could make a mad dash to the closet and hide. "I'm at the stair well to get into the parking garage. Booth should I run?"

"No Bones stay were you are and wait for me! I'm turning the sirens on and I'll be there in ten minutes tops."

"But you told me to keep moving!"

"Bones! Since when do you ever listen to me? Just hide!"

She had already made a mad dash toward the supply closet as Booth spoke to her. She reached for the door and swung it open flinging herself inside. She tried to shut the door quietly, but it was in vain and she gritted her teeth when she heard the click of the door shutting. Huddled in the far corner of the closet, she felt around for anything that might be used as a weapon. What she discovered made her want to slap her forehead in stupidity. In her rush to get away from who ever was pursuing her she had dropped her purse, and in her purse was the gun Booth lent her and she had failed to give back.

"Booth I don't have your gun..."

Her voice dropped off as she heard the footsteps louder then they had ever been coming right toward her now vulnerable position. She held her breath in fear that it might be too loud. Her adrenaline was sky rocketing as the foot steps slowed and eventually came to a stop. Her heart rate increased and her head throbbed with the effort to keep her breath in. She could hear her heart beat and despite her normally rational mind she irrationally thought that whoever was outside the door could hear it as well. "Bones? Bones are you still there?" There was a pause that seemed to stretch a life time as Brennan struggled to keep her breath in. Then her would be captor's footsteps where heard again, but this time mush fainter. Only when she heard the door to the stair well close did she dare let her breath out. "Temperance! Are you okay?"

The use of her first name by Booth brought her out of her almost trance as she continued to suck air into her deprived lungs. "Yes Booth I'm here. I think whoever it was is gone now."

Booth let out an audible sigh of relief as he sped through traffic almost to the Jeffersonian. "Okay Bones don't go anywhere. You don't know for sure if the person is gone."

"Booth I heard whoever it was descend the stairs to the parking garage. It would be safer for me to leave then for you to go to the garage."

"Bones I'm serious don't move from where you are I'm almost there, and don't worry about me I have a gun."Booth said as he hung up the phone.  
Brennan rolled her eyes as her partner took on his usual protective persona. Although she trusted Booths judgement she couldn't stand being in the closet any longer. The adrenaline coarsening through her demanded her to do something.

She eased her way out of the closet scanning her surroundings with limited success due to the small amount of light. She retraced her foot steps in order to hopefully find her missing purse all the while keeping close vigilance of her surroundings.  
She soon found where she had dropped her purse. She reached down and grabbed it, but as she stood she heard footstep once again. This time they were dangerously close and loud. She spun in a circle frantically trying to discern which direction the footsteps were coming from as the sound echoed through the empty museum. She started to reach inside her purse feeling for Booth's gun when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She repressed a shriek of terror as her and her would be kidnapper turned her around so they were now face to face.

"Bones I told you to stay where you were!" Booth said. She could see the look of both worry and disapproval as the flashlight he held illuminated his face, but under the disapproval she saw something else entirely. She was never very good at reading emotions, so she brushed it off. And after seeing Booth Brennan couldn't help but relax, and even allowed a small smile to spread across her face.  
"I'm sorry Booth I had to grab my bag. As you can see nothing bad happened to me." She said matter of factually.

"Come on Bones I'm driving you home." Booth said as he gently took her hand to lead her out. He could sense she was about to protest so he quickly added. "No objections I'm driving you home. Where you will stay might I add until I pick you up in the morning." He smiled a smile that said he had won the argument, and continued to lead her toward the parking garage. Brennan saw the tension in his shoulder and he was squaring his jaw. She knew her partner, and with the evidence presented she could conclude that he didn't think that they were entirely safe yet.

They managed to get to Booths car without incident, and as they both settled in to their seats Brennan decided to check the contents of her purse to be sure whoever was in the Jeffersonian with her hadn't taken anything. As she rummaged Booth gave her a lecture about how in situations like the one she was just in that she should listen to him. She found everything to be in order and she finished rummaging, but to her utter dismay there was now a large cut on the inner lining of her bag. Reaching in the tear she pricked her finger. She quickly pulled her hand back and stuck her pointer finger in her mouth. She tasted the blood caused by the prick, and reached in the cut again this time with a little more caution.  
She pulled out what looked like a thumb tack and a piece of folded paper. The bleeding of her finger had mostly stopped so she pulled it form her mouth and opened the note addressed to her.

_The first drop of blood for me._

_This is only the beginning_

_Next time don't hide in the closet_

* * *

**So Love it hate it? Alright I know cliff hangers are terrible but it has to be done. Please, please, please tell me how you feel (review)! I will only continue if all you lovely readers review. Suggestions are also welcomed! NO promises that I'll incorporate them but you never know! Anyway please review!**


	2. The Blood On The Floor

**Okay so I don't own Bones... Also something I forgot to mention this story takes place around season five.**

**And for any followers of the story I'm going through the entire story so far and changing it. For any non followers join your fellow bone heads and drop me a line(review) or follow me. Whatever just enjoy =]**

* * *

Booth looked over to Brennan who hadn't said anything since they left the lab. She didn't even notice that he kept glancing over at her. He was getting increasingly worried when he noticed her eyes were glazed over just staring ahead of her, and clutching what looked like a piece of paper in her hand. He noticed her hands were shaking, and her face had lost all it's normal color making her appear ghostly and sick.

Without even realizing it, as he had studied her he had slowly drifted into the other lane. He was only only aware of what he did when he saw more than heard Bones yell. "Booth watch the road!" He whipped his head around and barely reacted in enough time to save them from what would have been a devastating crash. As the car drove by them whoever was in the passenger seat made a rude gesture, and they continued driving.

"Sorry" Booth mumbled.

"Maybe I should drive." Bones said, and against his better judgement he snuck a glance at her. This time she noticed the glance and raised an eyebrow in response a small smirk on her lips. He quickly turned his gaze to the road again.

"No I'm fine driving. Besides we're almost there. Bones are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fit as a violin. I don't see why I wouldn't be. You didn't hit the car. Why do you ask?" He glanced at her again and her hands were empty and he face betrayed nothing.

"It's fit as a fiddle Bones."

"That doesn't make sense fiddle is an improper term rarely used unless you're..."

"It's just an expression, and I'm just making sure you're okay because you just seem off." Booth said cutting her off.

"I don't understand how one can be off."

He sighed slightly frustrated. "Bones I'm just worried about you."

"Booth there's nothing for you to be worried about, but you should by paying less attention to me and more to the road." He chuckled and returned his gaze to the road because he knew that he had indeed been caught in his starring.

They had reached her apartment by the finish of this conversation, and Brennan didn't hesitate to get out of Booths vehicle. She walked around the front of his vehicle and he rolled down his window. "Bones!" She slowly turned around and walked over to him.

"Yes Booth?" she said with a worried look on her face.

Booth was taken aback by the look of both fear and vulnerability on her face. She quickly hid it behind a look of annoyance at his lack of speech after he called her over.

"Just be safe okay? And call me if you need anything." she forced a smile and nodded. He watched her walk into her apartment building, and he didn't even consider leaving until he saw the light of her apartment turn on. He slowly pulled away hoping that what he saw was just his emotions clouding his judgement.

Brennan slowly walked into her apartment letting the days events wash over her. She reached for the light switch and fumbled with her bag. When the lights turned on she sighed and walked to her bedroom shedding clothes and the weight of the day as she went. Not bothering to shower or eat she fell onto her bed in only her black sports bra and matching boy shorts. She slowly started to drift off when a strong hand clamped over her mouth. She tried biting the hand over her mouth but only got a mouthful of cloth, and bitter taste invaded her mouth. Bringing her knees up she was able to jabb them into her assailants gut. Her attacker fell back and Brennan was able to roll to the other side of the bed. Her feet hit the cold hardwood floor and she turned on her assailant ready to fight, but was left grasping for something to hold onto. Whatever was on the cloth was acting fast, and she knew she didn't have long. Ignoring the room spinning and her field of vision blurring she made a grab for her bag which held her cell phone. She stumbled to the doorway desperately trying to stay on her feet. Before she could remove herself from the doorframe her attacker tackled her obviously trying to pin her until she fell unconscious. They both fell to the ground with an audible "thump." One of the few pictures hanging on the wall fell, the corner catching Brennan on the forehead further increasing her struggle. She kicked out and connected with something solid. She heard a satisfactory grunt from her assailant and crawled toward her bag and began digging through it for her phone. When she finally reached it she knew she wouldn't have long to talk to him as her vision darkened and she felt the trickle of blood down her face. He picked up the first ring. "Bones, are you okay? What's going on?"

While she dialed Booth her assailant had gained their footing and was walking towards her.

"Booth... Help..." Her voice sounded far away in her own ears as her vision faded to black, and the phone fell from her hand. The last thing she saw was the shoes of her assailant as she lost all consciousness.

"Bones!"

Booth screamed into the phone after he heard her quiet plea for his help. He quickly turned around back in the direction of Bones apartment still listening and hoping to hear Bones again. Instead of Bones's voice he heard a thud and then a voice that was high and breathless.

"Hi Agent Booth. It's been awhile, too long in fact. I've missed you."

"Who is this? Where is Bones?" Booth said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me Seeley." Her voice sounded so familiar yet he couldn't put a face to it.

"Where is Bones?" He demanded.

"I would really prefer if you stopped bringing her up. It would be a shame if something happened to her pretty face. Don't you think Seeley?"

"Don't you dare! Listen to me if you hurt her I swear..." There was no hiding his anger now, but she cut him off before he could finish his threat.

"Oh I'm sorry Seeley, but I'm going to have to let you go now. I hope we see each other soon. I'll be in touch! Oh and I almost forgot! Silly me, I was supposed to tell you that if you ever hope to see your precious little Bones again that you shouldn't involve any law enforcement. Goodbye Seeley."

A cold dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he realized that he had been thinking and hoping that Bones was going to be okay. Now that he had heard another voice over Bones phone he knew that this is real.

When Booth finally got to Bones apartment building he sprinted to her floor. When he was outside the door he was not surprised to find it wide open, and when he enter her apartment his eyes were drawn to something dark and wet on the floor. He knelt down and his fears were confirmed. It was blood.

"Snap out of it Seeley! You don't know for sure if it's Bones." he said to himself. But that didn't change the fact that she wasn't there. Bones wasn't in her apartment, and there was blood on the floor. The weight of the facts and his own assumptions pushed down on him until he was forced to fall to his knees. He failed Bones.

* * *

**Okay hope you liked it! Drop me a line and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	3. The Agent In The Apartment

**Ok so I updated a little earlier then I planned, but what can I say? I love you guys! ****Also this is obviously before *spoiler* Booth tells Bones he loves her.I would like to thank all that reviewed! It was because of you guys that this came out so quickly!**

**Well any way please enjoy!**

***Now revised***

* * *

Brennan slowly regained consciousness, and with the consciousness came pain. Her head throbbed and there was a sharp pain at every intake of breath. The sharp pain in her ribs suggested bruised ribs possibly broken, and her throbbing head was due to the picture frame. She tried rolling over but her ribs protested and she had to resist the urge to scream out in pain. Looking around as much as she could she tried to find a clue to where she could possibly be. She was wrapped in complete darkness, and was in very tight quarters and couldn't help but feel a little claustrophobic. Brennan could feel herself starting to panic as the reality of her situation settled over her. Suddenly she was forced to roll as what she now thought was a vehicle took a sharp left. There was a series of turns causing her to roll repeatedly. Her lungs burned from trying to hold back her screams of pain as she was forced to land on her bruised ribs.

When the road finally evened out and she was able to let out a sigh of relief. She tried slipping her wrists out of the rope, but the only thing she managed to do was rub her wrists raw and aggravate her head injury. Blood streamed down the side of her face warm wet and sticky. She tried desperately to move her legs in an attempt to kick out the tail light in hopes of getting some sort of landmark, but the rope was tied too tightly.. More blood streamed from the her head, and blackness pulled at her from every direction. Her breathing came in short gasps and every injury was painfully clear to her. The panic she had managed to suppress reared it's ugly head and only then did she welcome the oblivion of unconsciousness.

When she woke up she was in a completely different location. Sun shown through high windows close to the ceiling. When she tried to move she realized she was still bound, but this time it was to a wall and with heavy chains instead of rope. She looked around her trying to find something to help her. The room was spacious and dull. There was nothing more than gray walls and a cement floor. The only things in the room were a hook hanging from the ceiling, a table not to far away from her, and finally a tack board. The board disturbed her greatly there was pictures of her and Booth everywhere they usually go. There were articles about her cases and notes on exactly how and where she would be and at what time. Everything so far had been planned.

Brennan kept looking around and found that the table was littered with many things under a black tarp. Her eyes were still adjusting to the bright light and she couldn't make out any particular thing on the table through the tarp. Slowly as to not aggravate her injuries she began shuffling forward. He arms pulled back at the weight of the chains and each step was a work out.. As she moved toward the table her chains clanked and dragged behind her loudly sending spikes into her aching head and announcing that she was moving. When she made it to the end of her chains she was disappointed to find she couldn't reach table, but she didn't expect to. She strained against the chains desperately trying to reach the tarp and find out what was on the table. She pulled against her chains so hard that they cut into her wrists and blood started dripping down onto the floor.

She cried out in frustration, and sat down heavily on the floor as her exhausted legs gave out from under her. She buried her face in her hands trying to figure out what her next move would be, and that was when she heard the laughter.

**Booth**

He was moving on autopilot. He didn't know what he was doing or even how well he was doing it, but he went inside Bones kitchen and grabbed a clean rag and bleach. Some part of him knew not to use bleach or even clean the scene of the crime but Bones didn't like to have her apartment be a mess. He was numb and didn't know what to think, so he didn't. He loved Bones, and he was going to tell her. It was just never the right time, and now he might never get to tell her.

"No!" He yelled out loud. "You can't think about that Booth! You are going to find her and you are going to tell her. Pull it together!"

But it was at that moment he saw the picture that fell. Putting down his cleaning supplies he picked up the picture with its ruined frame. It was a picture of both him and Bones. Neither one was looking at the camera they were looking at each other. To anyone that didn't know Bones they would say the look on her face was annoyance, but he could see it. The way her eyes were light up and the small smile that rarely graced the corner of her mouth. She was trying not to laugh at something. And he just looked happy. Staring down at her a big goofy grin on his face, his eyes locked on hers. He set the picture down and made a mental list of all the people who would want to get back at him. He groaned loudly. This was a long list.

He barely had the dead ones off his list when he knew that he needed help. He couldn't call any police, but he could call Angela and the rest of the squints.

He didn't tell them a the details, he couldn't voice all of them. But even then they were there as soon as they possibly could.

"So why are we here?" Cam said obviously she had come from a date. Her hair was done up and she was in a form fitting black dress.

"I will tell you what you need to know, and nothing more." He replied curtly.

"Booth what is going on with you? And where is Brennan. This is her apartment." said Angela puzzled. She had just come from bed she was in sweatpants and a tank top.

Booth looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. When he looked up he had tears in his eyes. The numbness was starting to fade and he felt like he had been punched in the gut. The look on his face said it all, and his friends immediately got to work. Cam was looking at the floor with her squint face on.

"Booth... Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." she said gesturing toward the floor bleach and rag.

He noticeably swallowed and said "It is. I was going to clean it. " Everyone looked at him pale faced and slack jawed.

"Booth why would you ever clean a crime scene?" Cam was the first to speak.

"Because no one can know what happened! Except for us of course because if anyone says anything to the police then they will... They will kill her. And when we get her back I know she won't like her apartment being messy."

He began pacing mentally naming off people who would want to get to him. He didn't realize he was pacing until Angela gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Booth we'll find her you said so yourself. Now do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Angela there are so many people who would do this... It's too many, and that's why I need you, you and Sweets." Sweets who had been standing and watching everything unfold with a blank look on his face perked up at the sound of his name.

"Well have you made communication with the captor? If you haven't we don't know if she's actually been abducted."

"I have Sweets. How do you think I know that they'll kill her if I contact the police?"

Ignoring the venom in his voice Angela said

"What did they sound like?"

"High pitched definitely a female. That's all I can think of Ange."

"Okay I'll see what I can do in the meantime I'm going to see if I can help Cam with anything, and call Hodgins." And she went off leaving Booth and Sweets alone in the apartment.

"Did she say anything to you that you would recognize?"

"They knew my name, and every time I asked about Bones she got really upset."

"Okay, okay, this could suggest an ex-lover? Or maybe someone who had feelings for you and you turned them down? This all seems very personal, almost as if they are targeting you, but at the same time Dr. Brennan."

"That's why I was thinking more along the lines of someone we put in prison." Sweets was about to say something when Cam yelled. "You guys I think I found something." Booth didn't hesitate and rushed over to Cam with Sweets hot on his tail. When they got to her, she was hunched over what looked to be a rag, and the broken picture frame.

He felt another punch in the gut at the thought of her drugged, and there was blood on the frame he hadn't noticed. No one said anything because saying something would make this all real.

"Either she was hit over the head with this or she hit her captor with it because that is definitely blood."

"We'll find her you guys." said Angela. She sounded so sure, and just like that she had taken over. She seemed so calm, and Booth envied her for that. He quickly pulled her aside after she got done relaying orders. "Ange." He started.

"What is it Booth?"

"How... How can you stay so focused and calm?" He would never admit it directly but he was falling apart, and losing control of everything.

"I just have to keep thinking that Brennan is out there waiting for someone to help her. That is if she hasn't already helped herself. You have to just focus on getting to her Booth not what might or might not be happening to her. Do you understand?" He nodded and focused his mind on one thing and one thing only...

Find Bones.

* * *

**Ok I know it was short on Brennan and that's probably who you want to hear from more then Booth. But I promise that there will be a lot from Brennan's pov next chapter. And I also apologize for not telling who the villein is... Actually scratch that. I'm not sorry, but all or most or some will be revealed next chapter! But until then drop me a line tell me what you think and please, please, please review! For the sanity of this author please review! Thank you all!**


	4. The Captor From The Crypt

**Well here you go! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed you guys make this writing thing worth it!**

**I don't own anything! I wish I did, and the rating has changed just to be on the safe side. Also the words in italic are a dream. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW never really realized how dark this chapter is, well at least dark for me so read at your own risk. **

***Now revised***

* * *

Brennan looked around wildly trying to find the source of the laughter. It was high and irritatingly girly. Her head throbbed while she tried to focus on the only other person in the room. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. She resisted the urge to rub her eyes in order to try and clear them of an image that was nearly impossible. A cold smile crept over her captors face as Brennan tried to speak, but her voice was numb with shock. When she found her voice it was rough from disuse and lack of water.

"YOU!" she said.

"Yes, me Dr. Brennan. Why do you look so surprised?"

"You're dead. I shot you!" she rasped out.

"Why yes you did , but then you assumed I was dead. That was your mistake, I'll give you a break because you were worried about Seeley but still, it's not like you. But none the less this time my plan for you will work."

Brennan had to crack a smile despite her pain.

"Booth will come for me, and he won't hesitate to kill you. If he thinks that you're hurting me."

"Oh you see that's part of the plan because you see Seeley loves me. You are just a simple distraction that needs to be taken care of. As soon as he gets over his delusion of loving you then he'll come to me."

Brennan's eyes widened, and her face fell as the words rolled over her. She had always had a feeling that Booth had more feelings for her than just a partnership, but she never thought to think that he loves her. She swallowed hard and tried to formulate words.

"Booth doesn't love me." she finally said.

The glare coming from the fat women could kill.

"Yes he does... Or at least he thinks he does. But then again he doesn't know that I'm alive, and that could make all the difference."

Brennan couldn't hold in her burst of laughter at the absurdity of the comment. And if at all possible the glare turned colder. Before Brennan could register what was happening a hand shot out and slapped her across the face. She tasted the coppery tang of blood and knew that her lip was split and her laughter died in her throat.

"Don't laugh at me! My name is Pam Nunan, or Fat Pam if you like! Yes I know what they called me behind my back! But I'm not going to let anyone laugh at me again!"

A brief flash of Booth telling her to be compliant in these situations entered her mind but was quickly squashed by the anger welling inside her as the taste of blood lingered in her mouth from the slap.

"Booth will never love you." She said quietly. Pam walked so close to Brennan she could smell her perfume.

"What did you say to me?" Pam said equally quiet and with a slight edge.

"I said Booth will never love you. Booth could never love someone who killed one of his love ones." She said her voice gaining power.

This time it was Pam's turn to laugh. She stepped away from Brennan laughing all the while. Finally when Pam was able to control herself she explained.

"You think that I'm going to kill you? That would be stupid!"

She reached up as to slap her again, but instead grabbed the collar of her turtle neck and pulled it down revealing a puckered pink scar where Brennan had shot her.

"Do you see this ? This is where you shot me. You started this. If it weren't for you Seeley and I could be together, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be disfigured. So no I am not going to kill you , at least not yet. First I have to make you suffer as I have." Pam pulled the tarp of the table and Brennan saw the glint of metal object's but couldn't distinguish anything from the angle she was at.

Brennan visibly swallowed preparing herself for the worst and to fight off Pam when she got closer.

Pam circled her like a vulture over a dead body, and when she was directly behind Brennan she yanked roughly on the chains binding her.

Brennan caught off guard fell backwards and only narrowly missed smacking her head on the cement. Another jerk brought Brennan back even further almost directly below the hook hanging from the ceiling. She expected the third jerk and braced herself trying to pull away, but the only thing she managed to do was make herself gasp for breath as the chains again cut her wrists and aggravate her already throbbing ribs.

Brennan's arm were forced over her head as Pam hung both her and her chains from the hook. She tried to kick out at Pam with her legs only to have her ankles similarly bound. Unable to move spare a few centimeters Brennan braced herself.

The first cut was slow and deliberately meant to cause her as much pain as possible. She felt the blood. Her blood. It was hot and sticky as it ran down her back soaking the waistband of her boyshorts. The second and third cuts came and went, and soon she stopped counting and just focused on just breathing.

By the time Pam was done Brennan had numerous cuts along her back and arms. Through the process she had given up being passive and tried to move to avoid the knife blows but that only caused her significantly more pain in both her ribs and her back.

Pam stepped in front of her. Blood covered her hands and she wore a twisted grin on her face. "Now was that so bad?" Brennan tried to repress a shiver as she noticed that the air had cooled significantly, but was unable to and if it was possible Pams grin wider.

"Why are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Booth will find me."

"And I can't wait until he does."

**Booth**

_He was holding her. She was in his arms. He could smelt her hair the smells of vanilla and lavender and knew she was there with him. She was safe. He gently pushed her away from him and looked at her. She smiled at him and raised one eyebrow. _

"_Booth why are you looking at me like that?" he couldn't help but smile at her as a wave of relief of washed over him. Without thinking he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. When Booth pulled away he stared into Brennan's half lidded eyes and said "I love you." She opened her eyes and laughed. _

"_I love you too Booth."_

_His grin grew wider and he pulled her close to him again hugging her to his chest. She buried her face into his chest and said._

"_But you were too late." He wasn't sure if he heard her right and gently pushed her away again. He immediately regretted it._

_Her normally full glowing face was dull and sunken in. Her eyes bore into his with their lifelessness. They sucked the breath right out of him. Her skin was ashen and her cheekbones stuck unnaturally out from her face. The dark circles around her eyes were almost black, as he slowly stepped away from her she progressively became more deformed. Cuts formed across her cheekbones as her skin pulled tight over her face. He took another step back as she reached out to him. Her fingers were bent at unnatural angles and bleeding. _

"_You were too late Booth." and then she started screaming._

He jerked awake to the sound of his phone. He rubbed his forehead with one hand and picked up his phone with the other. He was frustrated and scared beyond belief it had been almost two days since their last contact with the kidnapper, and the outcome was looking grime at best. Each of his friends had taken to watching him in shifts. He knew they were afraid for his health. They forced him to eat and sleep, but the food was tasteless and nightmares plagued his sleep. He hadn't shaved since she was taken, and only left his couch to go to the bathroom. He couldn't even go to work. How could he, when his Bones was out there getting god knows what done to her. Angela was watching him now. She wasn't far away, these days no one was but Bones. She hovered around him on her computer trying in vain to see something on the security tape. or trying to be useful in anyway she could be.

"Hello Seeley." He heard someone speak breathlessly. Any sleep that may have been left in his system was gone. He sprang up from his couch and motioned for Angela to start tracking the call. In case of this situation they had made sure the equipment was in his apartment.

"Who is this?"

"Seeley I'm hurt that you still don't know who I am."

"Is Bones okay?" He heard her intake of breath.

"Booth?" He heard Bones raspy voice.

"Bones! Bones are you okay?" He asked while making sure that Angela heard who he was talking to now. She motioned for him to continue talking.

"Yes Booth I'm fine." she said breathlessly. He knew she was lying.

"Listen Bones stay on the phone with me. We're tracking the call now."

"No! Booth you can't come here. That's what she wants."

"That's not going to stop me Bones. Who is it?"

"Booth it's Pam." Booth saw Angela give him the thumbs up she was able to trace the call.

"Pam Nunan? You know what it doesn't matter Bones I'm going to get you out of there."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I think there is still a few more chapters up my sleeve, and I will bring more characters the next chapters. I know it's not like me to leave such a small cliffhanger but I promise it will be worse next chapter ;-) Please read and review! and I'm going to beg again because in the more you review the faster I write! Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop me a line!**


	5. The Revelation And The Rescue

**I would like to thank all who reviewed! You guys are amazing and so appreciated. I also apologize if there are spelling or grammar errors I will go back and fix them I just wanted to get this chapter out! So fare warning I jump from character to character quite a bit so just try to stay with it for me! I hope I don't disappoint! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing! Just putting that out there...*sigh***

**Also warning: If you are a more sensitive person I suggest you don't read any further, but otherwise ;-)**

***Now revised***

* * *

**Booth**

The line went dead and he called Sweets.

"Dr. Sweets." he answered.

"Sweets I know who kidnapped Bones."

"Who?"

"It's Pam Nunan."

"The one who shot you?"

"Yes."

"But Dr. Brennan shot her in the neck. Did no one check to see if she actually died?" Booth could picture how Sweets looked now his hand behind his head with a look of utter shock on his face.

"I didn't, and I guess no one else did either we were a little busy. What do we know about Pam Sweets?"

"Well we know she won't try and kill you. She's only using Dr. Brennan to get to you."

"But why would she allow Bones talk to me? It doesn't make sense she must have known that we would track her call."

"She does know that, but she wants you to find her. She probably thinks that if Dr. Brennan is out of the way that you will love her." Booth threw his free hand in the air in exasperation.

"Sweets if she wants me to love her why not go after me? Huh? Why would she go after Bones?"

Booth heard Sweets clear his throat on the other end.

"Well I believe she went after Dr. Brennan because..." Sweets broke off, and Booth became agitated waiting for his response.

"Come on Sweets I had a team assembled, and they will be there shortly after us. I need to know why she went after Bones!"

"You assembled a team? And what do you mean us? Booth you weren't supposed to involve the police!"

"I did it because we are going to save her. Now tell me why she did this to Bones!"

"Okay, okay. She took because Pam knows you are in love with her."

"No. No, no, no! Sweets that's impossible! We both know that I didn't think that I loved Bones until after I had my brain tumor removed." Booth said near hysterical now.

"Agent Booth! Pull yourself together! You and have been in love far longer than that, and we both know that! You asked me what I thought about all this and I told you! So don't get mad at me!"

"Get ready you're coming with to save 's what I meant by us."

"What why?"

"Because we are probably gonna need your shrinky stuff. We're on our way to get you now!"

**Brennan**

Brennan was shaking violently now, her body trying desperately to stay warm despite the dropping temperature as night quickly descended again. Her fingers and toes had long ago turned blue from the cold. Even during the day the chill seped into her bones. Which was impossible but she couldn't help but think of it as wave after wave of cold hit her.

"Why Dr. Brennan! You look absolutely miserable! Do you think Seeley will be faster if I sent him a picture of you like this?"

"I told him not to come." She said through chattering teeth.

"All the more reason to take a picture of you. Don't you think?"

Pam smiled and held up her phone to take a picture of Brennan.

"You know something , I don't think he will listen to you, and he will come. Now let's see if Seeley can stay away from me after I send him this." Brennan closed her eyes and hung her head. The torture hadn't stopped and every day Pam would reopen her wounds not allowing them to heal. Her lip was split from the first day she had become a captive and now her lips were chapped. She hadn't had any food or water, and her arms and and legs ached from being hung for so long. She tried to move as little as possible as not to aggravate the wounds on her wrists, but some movement was impossible to avoid. The only time she had been allowed off the chains was to use the bathroom, and even then she couldn't escape. She tried the first few times, but never made it far and only succeeded to anger Pam.

Knowing Booth, he would come after her now that he got confirmation that she was being hurt. No matter what she had said. She almost wanted him to save her, but she didn't want him to fall into her trap either.

Pam cupped Brennan's chin and forced her to raise her eye's to meet hers.

"Oh don't be sad . All of this will be over soon." Brennan quickly pushed her pain away and lashed out at Pam trying to land just one solid hit on her. Pam's hand dislodged from her chin and Brennan was able to bite down on it. Pam screamed out in pain as she tried to dislodge her hand from Brennan's mouth. Pam with her free hand punched her hard in her bruised ribs. Brennan not expecting it screamed out in pain dropping Pam's hand but the damage had been done. You could clearly see the marks left by Brennan's teeth in the meaty part of her hand. Pam clutched her hand to her chest and glared at Brennan. All Brennan could taste was the copper tang of blood. She didn't know if it was from her lip or Pam's hand but it was satisfying none the less.

"I can't wait to shoot you." Pam yelled. Brennan spit in her face, and couldn't help but smile when she saw the mixture of bright red blood and saliva slip down Pam's face.

"And I'm going to enjoy watching the light fade from your eyes. Most of all I'm going to enjoy being with Seeley after you're gone!" She yelled wiping the mixture off her face.

**Booth**

Booth and Sweets were silent for most of the drive. They both know that nothing that needed to be said hadn't already been said. And when Sweets did talk Booth groaned knowing exactly where the conversation would be going very soon.

"Hear me out Agent Booth. You need to talk through this! Otherwise you are going to go in there guns blazing and fail to save Dr. Brennan!"

"I don't need to talk through anything Sweets. What I need to do right now is focus on saving Bones."

"Booth you need..." Sweets began but Booth quickly cut him off quite agitated now.

"What do I need to do Sweets? What? Do I need to acknowledge out loud that I love Bones? Is that what I need to do? Well Sweets I love Bones. I think some part of me always has, and if I lose her..." He couldn't finish as his voice broke and was brought down to just above a whisper.

"If I lose her..." He tried again but was again unable to complete the sentence.

"I'm sorry Booth." Sweets said sincerely. He had wanted that answer, but he had no idea how much it would hurt Booth to say it.

Booth reached into his pocket as his phone went off signaling that he had gotten a text message.

He unlocked his phone and saw the blocked number. His body went rigid as he opened the message. He saw Bones. She was alive, but not fine like she had told him. It was dark and Booth couldn't make out everything in the glance he took, but he saw enough to make his stomach churn and his blood boil. He had nearly crushed the phone in his hand when Sweets asked.

"Agent Booth what wrong?" Without another word Booth handed his phone over to Sweets. He heard Sweets swallow hard, and he knew it was bad.

"Speed up Agent Booth. This is Pam's end game."

By the time they made it to their destination they were at least fifteen minutes ahead of their back up.

"Agent Booth we have to wait! There's protocol to follow."

"Screw protocol Sweets Bones is in there!" The outside of the warehouse could be described as rust. There were flecks of color scattered across the wall, but it was hardly recognizable under the rust and in the dark. The temperature had dropped significantly and Booth could see his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sweets shiver against the cold that threatened to soak into Booth's bones.

They approached the door to the warehouse with caution and their guns drawn ready for anything. They were next to the large door that led inside when they heard a gunshot.

**Brennan**

Pam pulled out a gun and slowly waved it in front of Brennan's face. She loaded it as to prolong the rising tension, and it seemed as if every click was intensified. Brennan knew the end was near. It was all just a matter of time now.

"This is the gun that I'm going to shoot you with. But I'm not going to shoot you in the head to make it quick. No I'm going to shoot you in the neck and watch as you slowly and painfully bleed to death."

Brennan was weak and tired, and she didn't react to the threat the way Pam was expecting. She just looked at her with pain filled eyes as another shiver ran through her body.

"What will you do after I die Pam? Do you honestly believe that after you kill me you and Booth will live happily ever after?"

"Not right away, but yes eventually we will."

" You are delusional! This isn't love Pam! This is insanity! Booth will never love you!"

"So you've said, but once you're out of the way..." Pam started.

"No he won't love you once I'm out of the way! Booth loves completely and fully. When he loves someone he gives them everything, and you can't just take what he's given to me!"

"SHUT UP! You don't love him! You never have and you'll never feel the way I feel toward him!"

"That's where you are wrong!"

Pam was taken aback by the statement and stumbled backwards slightly. Somewhere deep down inside Brennan knew that she should shut up now she heard Booth's voice in the back of her mind, but she was never very good at reading situations or listening to Booth and pressed on. "That where you're wrong Pam. You see I know Booth. I know him better than you ever will. He's my best friend. And you want to know something else?" Pam was struck speechless, as Brennan continued on finally speaking from feeling and not from her brain.

When Pam was finally able to talk her voice came out in a hoarse and raspy,

"What?"

"I Love Booth Too!" Pam screamed in fury, and raised her gun pointing it directly at her neck.

And then a gunshot rang out echoing through the nearly empty warehouse.

**Booth**

After the Booth heard the gunshot any hesitation was gone as he charged into the warehouse Sweets following close behind. What Booth saw made his once boiling blood run cold. His gun dropped from his hand. He couldn't move, and he could hardly breath as he stared at an unmoving body in the dark warehouse.

* * *

**So I promised a cliffhanger! And don't say I don't keep my promises! Sorry it was such a major cliffhanger, but not really so I hope you enjoyed this I know I enjoyed writing it! Well as always drop me a line and review it always helps the updates come a little bit faster! ;-) I mean it will come anyway but who doesn't like to know their work is appreciated!**


	6. The Body And The Brennan

Ok so sorry for the hopefully long awaited update(and the cliffhanger)! It's no excuse but I've been really busy. Anyway usual stuff I don't own any of this nor do I make a profit, and please tell me what you think! I live to please you wonderful readers! So please enjoy!

*Now revised*

* * *

**Booth**

Booth stood rooted to the spot. Sweets tried to comfort him, but he hadn't even gone to see who was laying on the warehouse floor. Sweets went outside and Booth could hear snippets of his conversation, but he wasn't really trying to listen. What he got out of the conversation was that Sweets was explaining everything to the back up Booth had called.

More people arrived and Booth felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Angela. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, and he finally was able to look at all the people in the warehouse with him. Cam's hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were glazed over holding back tears. Hodgens looked as if he had grabbed his hair numerous times and his eyes were rimmed with red. Everyone was broken, and he had never realized just how broken until they all had to confront the very real possibility that it was Bones laying on that floor.

He saw Cam draw a deep breath and walk toward the body. Hodgens pulled Angela close to him and she buried her face unable to watch Cam approach the body. Booth held his breath as Cam closed in on the body, and he only realised it after he heard a sob escape from Cam...

**Angela**

After they had searched every nook and cranny of the warehouse anything that could be evidence was brought back to the Jeffersonian. Among the evidence was a camera and laptop computer. Angela knew she shouldn't dwell on what she had seen in the warehouse, but as they drove back her mind wandered and she couldn't stop a few tears from escaping. Hodgens covered her hand with his and tried to give her a reassuring smile, and when that failed he said.

"Don't worry Ange we're going to find who did this." she simply nodded unable to form words. "Angela you know this isn't your fault right?"

"I know." the finality in her voice ended the conversation.

When they got back to the lab Angela immediately started to work on the laptop and camera. She dived into the laptop trying to see what Pam was doing with it. Hoping that Pam had recorded what happened, and at the same time praying she didn't. What she found made her cry out of both anger and pain as she saw Brennan being tortured. She saw as her friend was cut and sliced over and over again. She watched as her best friend struggled to remain strong as she was being tortured. She turned up the audio just in time for Booth to walk in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hodgens told me you were upset."

"Of course I'm upset! Wouldn't you be upset if you knew that your best friend was being tortured, and you could do practically nothing!"

"Angela this isn't your fault." finally she looked at him, her face giving away nothing, it was flat and almost disbelieving.

"You think I blame myself? No that's where you're wrong! I blame you!"

"Me? Wait! I've been doing just as much if not more than you have! I want to find Bones as much as you do!"

"And look where that's gotten us! A dead body!" Once the words left her mouth she regretted it. Angry tears welled up in her eyes, and some part of her wanted to stop but she knew she couldn't. She saw the pain in his eyes but pressed on anyway.

"If you hadn't involved the police she wouldn't be gone!"

If it was possible Booths face fell even more than it did from the previous statement. She could see the tears well up in his eyes, and he turned sickly pale as all the blood rushed away from his face. He sat down covering his face with his hands.

Angela felt the guilt of what she had just done building up inside her, but she was able to push it down and turn her attention back to the video. She knew she would now have to watch everything over again, but for now she content to skip the worst of the torture.

Pam was now holding a gun and waving it casually in front of Brennan. As Pam loaded the gun every click Brennan winced slightly. Brennan's condition had worsened as the video went on. Her eyes had sunken in appearance. Some of her longer deeper gashes were again open and bleeding. Her skin had a blueish appearance probably from the cold, and Angela couldn't help but shiver slightly with her best friend.

"This is the gun that I'm going to shoot you with. But I'm not going to shoot you in the head to make it quick. No I'm going to shoot you in the neck and watch as you slowly and painfully bleed to death." Pam said

"What will you do after I die Pam? Do you honestly believe that after you kill me you and Booth will live happily ever after?"

Angela saw Booth lift his head from his hands at the sound of his name, and walk over to where he could see the screen.

"Not right away, but yes eventually we will." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Booth glare at the screen.

" You are delusional! This isn't love Pam! This is insanity! Booth will never love you!" Brennan yelled. She saw a small smile play over Booths face, but his back was straight and his jaw was set in a hard line.

"So you've said, but once you're out of the way..." Pam started.

"No he won't love you once I'm out of the way! Booth loves completely and fully. When he loves someone he gives them everything, and you can't just take what he's given to me!" Brennan yelled. "So she does know..." Booth mumbled to himself.

"SHUT UP! You don't love him! You never have and you'll never feel the way I feel toward him!" Angela and Booth jumped at the loudness and sharpness of Pams voice. But what Angela heard next made her jaw drop and her mouth go dry.

"That's where you are wrong!"

**Booth**

Booth was shocked when he saw Bones on the video. She had long cuts on almost all the exposed skin of her torso. She was clad in only a bra and boyshorts. He could see the goosebumps on her skin, and knew how cold it was out there. But what really caught his attention was her mouth, and what she was saying. Despite all the times he had told her to be compliant in situations like this she wasn't. She never listened to him. Then she said something that made a lump form in his throat, and his heart beat harder in his chest.

"That's where you are wrong!" Bones had screamed at Pam. Neither Booth or Angela spoke. They simply stared at the screen waiting for what she was going to say next.

"That where you're wrong Pam" Bones repeated.

"You see I know Booth. I know him better than you ever will. He's my best friend. And you want to know something else?" Booths heart pounded, and he could feel the tension rolling off Angela in waves as she turned up the audio once again.

"What?" Pam said. Her voice shook with uncertainty or fear. Maybe both. But any thought of analyzing the video was gone when the next words left Bones mouth.

"I love Booth too!"

He heard Angela gasp, and then he heard the gunshot again, and the video cut out.

"You heard that right?"

"You mean where Brennan just admitted that she loves you? Yes I just heard that!"

"No, no, not that. Can you rewind the video, but this time bring up the background noise instead of Bones." Angela looked at him scowled slightly, but she did what he asked. And once he pushed past the churning in his stomach at seeing Bones in the state she was in he heard it.

"Did you hear that?" Booth asked.

"Um... It sounds like footsteps. So?"

"So! Do you hear the click on the floor? I'm no expert but I'm almost positive those are heels."

"And that means?"

"That means that Pam didn't kill herself for one, and for two that means whoever killed Pam was a women."

"Okay but we still don't know where she is. I mean you charged right in there after the gun shot so whoever that was couldn't have gotten far." Angela said. Booth's eyes widened and if he was a cartoon a light bulb would have appear over his head.

"That's it Angela! They never left the warehouse."

**Brennan**

_She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. Brennan tried to convince herself as she stared right into Booth's eyes. He couldn't possibly be standing in front of her right now. She was somewhere far away from him, she was far away from anyone. But for once in her adult life she didn't want to listen to her rational mind, she just wanted Booth. And she finally allowed herself to smile at him. He returned her smile and she saw the tears gleam in his eyes. _

_He hesitantly reached into the void between them and took her hands. He looked deep into her eyes, and she had wondered if she had made a mistake. She felt so exposed and vulnerable in his gaze, and suddenly felt the need to look away. It was all she could do to not pull away as her emotional barriers threatened to come back. But soon she felt his hand cup her chin gently forcing her to look at him once more. He moved his hand and cupped the side of her face wiping away a tear she didn't even know she had shed. Brennan leaned into his hand slightly closing her eyes, and just enjoying his touch. _

"_You found me." Brennan whispered_

"_I found you." Booth repeated._

"_Booth I have to tell you something." She said deciding that she wasn't going to hold anything back now that he was here, with her._

"_I love you Booth. I've loved you longer than you know. I think I've loved you longer than even I knew."_

_If she was going to say anything more it was lost as Booth's lips crashed down on her. It wasn't there first kiss, but it might as well have been. She felt every nerve in her body come alive as Booth's mouth moved over hers in such a passion it left her gasping for air as soon as he pulled away. She looked at him flushed in the face and smiling. She knew when reality came back this is how she would want to remember him..._

But that was not to be. For when she woke up from her dream reality hit her, and Booth's smile quickly faded. She was sore, cut and still bleeding from her various wounds. Her head pounded and her ribs throbbed as she took in her new surroundings. She was fastened tightly to a chair in an almost empty room. The only other thing she could distinguish in the room beside herself was a dark figure, and the click of heels walking toward her.

* * *

**Ok so no I didn't kill Bones! But I had some of you going hopefully... Anyway hope you liked it. I tried to make it as interesting as possible without revealing anything too early. I would like to thank you all for reading! ****The more the reviews the faster the next chapter is posted :-) hope you enjoyed it. And if I was being too subtle here is me directly asking you to review please!**


	7. The Reunion And The Explosion

**So yea I haven't updated this story in a very long time, and I have plenty of excuses like school and my computer, but the main thing is I had no muse. So I finally pushed through and got this much out it's really just a filler and I'll probably go back and fix it. It's a really crappy climax and I have more I promise so stick with me. **

**Also thank you for all who have reviewed it's because of you guys this chapter got out at all!**

* * *

**Booth**

Without hesitation or a second thought Booth sprinted out of Angela's office.

"Booth where are you going?" Angela yelled after him. He didn't even turn around he couldn't, for all he knew Bones could have already been moved.

The feeling of deja vue washed over him as he approached the warehouse. His team had already searched in interior of the building, so he knew she was no longer inside the main part of the building. The sun was setting quickly so with his gun held out in front of him and a flash light above that he began to search the perimeter. He found nothing out of the ordinary. Moving on he searched behind the warehouse in a small overgrown field. On any other day he might have stopped and looked at the field, and how as the sun was setting it looked as if the field was on fire. The light made everything glow with a golden aura and the flowers seemed to bright to be real. He didn't have to walk far into the field to hear more than feel the door that he hoped would bring him to Bones. On his hands and knees he began to tear at the grass trying in vain to open the door. Soon most of the grass was gone and all that remained was a patch of flowers. Then it hit him. He grabbed the flowers and could feel the slight bite of cold metal on his hands. The flowers were fake and only served as a cover for the handle hidden within them. He grasped the handle and lifted the door which made and audible "creak" as he did so. He took a deep breath, and plunged into the dark hole in the ground.

**Brennan**

Everything was cold, and she was beginning to forget what it was like to be warm.

"Oh doctor Brennan why do you and that FBI agent always make things so difficult? The plan was well thought out, and it would have worked, but then Pam didn't listen. No matter, things worked out better than I had originally planned out."

"This all seems like a very elaborate plan that you have set up just to kill Booth and I. So why do it?"

"You and your so called brilliant mind haven't figured it out yet? she asked. Then they both heard a loud "creak" and looked at the only entrance to the chamber. "Never you mind. Soon I'll put all your questions to rest, yours and your handsome FBI agent. And here's Prince Charming now." She finished as Booth ran through the door his gun in front of him. "Aww Seeley Booth just in time." A look of shock crossed his face and he lowered his gun slightly.

"You're dead." He stated.

"You would be surprised what a few large bribes and a look alike could do. I couldn't let you two win. I knew there was going to be an attempt on my life, so I did what had to be done and no one questioned that it was me whose head got blown up and not a different person."

"Enough. Let Bones go, or give me a reason to kill you for real."

Heather Taft rolled her eyes, and stepped behind Bones. Brennan heard a quiet "click."

"Booth don't shoot her." Brennan said trying desperately not to let her voice shake.

"You should listen to her Agent Booth. What I just did was step on a pressure plate. If I move or my weight goes off of this plate this whole place collaspes on us. So Agent Booth be a dear and put the gun down and set it on the floor in front of you." Heather said with a smirk. Booth looked at Brennan and did what was asked of him.

"You two, just the two of you have given me something to work for. I've had so much fun envisioning the perfect trap for the both of you." she grabbed Brennan's shoulder roughly and shook her.

"Did you know that you were supposed to be the one shot in the warehouse? Ugh I had it all planned out! Pam was supposed to shoot you on my command, but her infatuation with Agent Booth here made her deviate from the plan. When she had let Agent Booth track her I knew I would have to end her, but then imagine my surprise when you Dr. Brennan said that you LOVE Agent Booth!" She finished with a laugh. Brennan hung her head unable to meet Booth's eyes, while Booth glared at Heather. Releasing Brennan's shoulder Heather continued.

"Anyway I used this new bit of information to my advantage. I killed Pam and took the good doctor here, where we waited for you to figure out that she never left. It was the plan all along for you to end up down here Agent Booth. And your death's will be that much worse now that you each of you know how you feel about each other. You will die without ever getting a chance."

"Aren't you stuck in here with us Heather?" Booth said trying to turn the tables.

"I'm already dead, and the last thing I want to do is dig both of your graves. And that's what I'm going to do today."

Booths face fell and Brennan could practically feel the satisfaction rolling off of Heather in waves.

"Wait. Heather I have one request before you kill us." Brennan said sounding more sure then she felt. She heard Heather snort and could picture the sneer on her face.

"Well I can't say I'm going to honor it, but I'm curious. What is your last request Dr. Brennan?" Heather finished. Brennan looked Booth in the eye hoping he understood what she was trying to do.

"Although I don't believe it's a real place, go to HELL!" Brennan stated right before she threw her head back hitting Heather square in the middle of her abdomen. Both Booth and Brennan could hear the wind get knocked out of Heather. She fell back unable to stop herself, Booth didn't know what to do but Brennan had planned for this.

Heather had made a fatal mistake when she only tied Brennan's arms and chest to the chair.

Brennan could hear Heather step off the pressure plate, and in that moment she was able to use her unbound legs and push herself onto the pressure plate in hopes that her weight is enough.

"Booth get her!" Brennan yelled. Booth didn't hesitate and immediately grabbed Heather where she had fallen and pinned her arms behind her back."Now go. Get her and yourself out of here I don't know if it's set off, or if my quick switch was enough." Booth looked at her concerned. She was scared he could tell, all of the walls she had built up were down and he could see just how scared she was.

"Bones I'm not leaving you here."

"Booth we don't have time for this right now. Get out or we both might end up dead!"

"Bones-"

"No Booth you have to get out save yourself and lock away Heather for good. I'll be fi-"

"God dammit Bones listen to me! I'm going to get you out of here ALIVE. We have to find another way!"

Then they both heard Heather laugh and looked at her.

"Well I didn't expect a self sacrifice from you, but too bad it's in vain! Now we are all going to die." Her face was red with anger and a vein was bulging in her neck as she strained against Booths grip.

"What do you mean Heather?" Booth asked her.

"What do you mean!" He asked again shaking her.

"We are all going to die! The dead man's switch is a trap door. It's supposed open when before the explosives go off. They are on a timer." She finished and Booth saw her open hand and dropped what he assumed to be the switch to open the trapdoor.

"Oops too late now Agent Booth."

"Bones I-" Booth began as he stood in the doorway Heather in front of him. Before he could finish there was a blinding light and heat so intense it seared the hair off his arms. He couldn't think he couldn't even breathe. Everything was just white hot pain.

~BB~

When he woke up everything hurt. It felt like his entire body was on fire, especially his lungs. It was then he realized he was buried. Panic coursed through him as this realization hit him and he pushed himself up. Luckily he was not buried deep and was able to break the surface and gasp for air. The air only made everything worse. He began coughing and gagging on dirt and the very air that was supposed to keep him alive. His arms gave out on him and he barely had time to avoid a complete face plant as his head connected with the ground. Using his eyes he looked at what he could see. So far no Heather, he would never admit it but because of what she did to Bones he hoped she was dead a buried. BONES. She sprang into his head so fast he could have gotten whiplash.

"Bones!" He rasped out. He waited for what felt like forever with no response from her. Completely ignoring the protest from his sore muscles and burnt skin he lifted himself to his feet.

"Bones!" he said again hoping for a response and scanning the area for any sign of her.

When he saw her overturned chair his heart jumped into his throat. Shuffling over to the chair as fast as he could he was relieved to find her breathing. She was somehow able to flip her chair over at the last second to protect herself from most of the fire. Her hair was singed and she had some major burns in certain area's, but she was alive.

* * *

**So now here's the question did you like it? If you did tell me and I promise not to take another year for an update lol. Also another question should I kill Heather? I mean it's kinda up in the air now but it's up to you guys. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
